Quest & Challenge Naruto Chara!
by Amami Yoshihiko
Summary: Anda bisa memberikan pertanyaan atau tantangan untuk para bintang tamu! Chapter depan, bintang tamunya adalah Team 7 dan Keluarga Namikaze! Warning! OOC. multi-chap. Don't like don't read. Dare to RnR, and then give questions or challenge?


Quest & Challenge Naruto Chara!

Author : Amami Yoshihiko

Rate : T?

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS MINE! #slappedbyKishimoto OK, I'M ONLY KIDDING, NARUTO IS BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Genre : Parody and... Humor?

.

.

* * *

Studio 5 89KonohaTV sudah mulai ON AIR. Para penonton bersorak sorai saaangat gembira.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" ada beberapa orang yang sedang mencoba menggigit kerupuk. Lha, ternyata ini lomba 17 Agustusan toh… -_-

Kita beralih ke Studio 6 89KonohaTV, tapi masih OFF AIR. Ada beberapa penonton yang mau keluar dari pintu studio.

Beralih kembali ke Studio 4 89KonohaTV. Ada para penonton yang bersorak sorai karena ada pembawa acara ganteng (Author).

"Selamat siang, saudara saudara!"

"Selamat datang di Studio 4 89KonohaTV!"

Penonton makin bergemuruh.

"Kita mulai acaraaaa, Quest & Challenge Naruto Chara! Jadi disini bakal ada beberapa orang yang akan kita wawancara dan pastinya akan ada bintang tamu dari fandom Lain!"

"Jadi kita sudah punya beberapa bintang tamu, ada Dr. Watson, asisten Sherlock Holmes berupa dokter. Juga ada tiga dari fandom HarPot, ada Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Tom Riddle! Lalu juga akan ada bintang tamu dari Twilight, yaitu Jacob Black dan Renesmee Cullen! Dari fandom K-POP, akan ada seorang personil EXO yaitu Baekhyun!"

Studio makin berisik.

Kita akan vote, tapi tidak akan disiarkan. Pastinya akan ada side story!

"Yay!"

* * *

Seseorang berambut merah sangat acak acakan membawa beberapa buah tas yang penuh dan hitai-ate Uzushiogakure.

Kini ia berada di bawah gerbang Konohagakure no Sato, sebuah desa tersembunyi di kawasan Hi no Kuni.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya.

Dua orang jounin yang berasal dari pos ronda menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, neng?" tanya yang satu.

"T-tolong! Desaku dihancurkan habis habisan! Tolong beritahukan keberadaanku pada Hokage-sama!"

"Baiklah." Pria yang satunya lagi yang diketahui sebagai Satetsu Hagane membawanya dengan shunshin.

Sesampainya mereka di gedung hokage, Hokage kita yang berupa kendi kurus #plakk yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi sangat kaget, sangaaaaattt!

"A-ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ho-Hokage-sama, desaku dihancurkan habis habisan. Dan ayahku, Uzushiokage, menyuruhku untuk memberikan gulungan ini pada Hokage-sama" perempuan yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki ini pun menyodorkan sebuah gulungan agak tebal.

"A-A-APA? Desamu dihancurkan hanya karena anggota klan menyebarkan permen karet di seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"I-iya, Hokage-sama. Saya juga bingung pada saat awal penyerangan, mengapa mereka membawa jutaan bungkus permen karet,,"

'Pantes aja, orang permen karet bikin lengket semua desa,' batin Hiruzen.

* * *

"Yak! Kita telah selesai mem-vote para bintang tamu dan yang akan diwawancara!" kata Author (panggil aja Yoshihiko).

"Chapter depan yang akan diwawancarai adalah Team 7 dan Keluarga Namikaze, bintang tamunya Tom Riddle! Jadi anda silahkan me-review untuk memberi pertanyaan dan tantangan yang sangat menantang!" Yoshihiko dilemparin bangku sama bintang tamu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan, minna! REVIEW SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA UNTUK MEMBERI PERTANYAAN DAN TANTANGAN! JADI JUMLAH WORD DALAM FIC INI MAKIN BERTAMBAH DAN MAKIN MENARIK PARA PENIKMAT FANFICTION! CEPAT REVIEW YA! Jaa ne, minna!" teriak Yoshihiko. Semua penonton Speechless.

** .CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Author's Bacot**

Minna, silahkan review sebanyak banyaknya! Pertanyaan dan tantangan berlaku untuk Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (Tobi), dan Rin Nohara. Kalau ngasih tantangan beri yang sangat menantang! Yah, itung itung tambah word dalam chapter gitu loh, hahaha. Vote juga yah untuk para bintang tamu dan siapa yang akan diwawancara. Pilihan untuk yang akan diwawancara : Klan Uchiha, Para Kage (yang mana aja), Rookie 12, dan Akatsuki! Akan saya tunggu 5 hari ke depan untuk review pertanyaan dan tantangannya. Jadi saya akan memberikan empat kata untuk anda.

R A R

E N E

A D V

D... I

...E

...W

PLEASE!

.


End file.
